


Treasure

by BlueLia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fan! Yeosang, food for woosang stans, hongjoong and seonghwa only mentioned sorry, idol! Wooyong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLia/pseuds/BlueLia
Summary: Yeosang discovers his favourite idol is his soulmate during a fansign.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Food for WooSang stans because we don't' get fed enough.  
Sorry about the soulmate trope, I love clichés and I'm not going to stop writing them for anyone ;)

After a long day of work, Yeosang finally unlocks the door to his apartment and steps inside, heading to the living room straight away, and jumping into the sofa. His roommate, Mingi is already there, watching tv. 

“Long day?” He asks  
“ugh yes” Yeosang groans. He works part time in McDonald’s to earn some cash while studying in University. “It’s the same old people who always get angry with their order over tiny things like a chip missing or forgetting to give tissues”, being an introvert, he found it difficult to deal with situations when a customer is screaming at him for putting less ice in their cola, resulting in them throwing it on the floor, leaving him to mop it up. Luckily, he had the perfect stress reliever. 

“Move over, I want the tv now, I need my daily dose of Wooyoung” and the remote is snatched off of Mingi’s hand and Yeosang plays the most recent performance of Wooyoung’s. You see, Jung Wooyoung is Yeosang’s favourite idol of all time, there’s something about him that captivates his attention, making Yeosang forget his surroundings, locked in a trance listening to his soothing voice, and of course staring at him because boy, was he sexy. 

When Yeosang first discovered Wooyoung’s music, he was hooked in straight away, which he found strange at that time since it takes him at least a month of listening to songs and watching interviews to like an idol or singer. Listening to him made Yeosang feel something different, he adores the guy so much it sometimes hurt. 

“Ya don’t you think you’re a bit unhealthily obsessed with Jung Wooyoung? Is this what stan culture is like because you need to get over your love for him and get a boyfriend and maybe even find your soulmate” 

Ah. That. Mingi already found his soulmate, two years ago in their first year of university, one of Yeosang’s best friends, Yunho. Yunho had green hair at that time, Mingi’s was black. Yeosang remembers the feeling when he saw Mingi’s hair transition into a bright green after being introduced to his new classmate, he also remembers dragging him to the nurse after fainting, an apologetic Yunho awkwardly walking with him. 

Yeosang admits he was envious of Mingi and Yunho, they hit off immediately, both loud and outgoing, and very tall. They were certainly made for each other and Yeosang was glad Mingi was soulmates with someone like Yunho, since he’s a very nice addition to their friend group, everyone loves his company. 

He wants to have that same relationship that ‘YunGi’ have, as all their friends call them. But he admits that he’s being very passive about it, he doesn’t make an effort to go out with people apart from his tiny friend group. San always set him up with people from his dance classes or random people he met, gosh why are all his friend so sociable. 

There’s nothing wrong with Yeosang, he’s friendly, gorgeous and has been asked out many times, it’s just that one guy. 

No matter how amazing they guys who asked him out were, they never met his standards, which were: Be Jung Wooyoung. He’s somehow addicted to everything about him, from his high pitched laugh to his beautiful lip mole. And everyone he meets aren’t his soulmate either, and he may consider lowering his standards if his soulmate suddenly popped up, hair changing to black. 

Most people colour their hair crazy colours so they can easily tell if they’re soulmates, which is why Yunho had his hair green. Yeosang never really bothered because if you and your soulmate had the same hair colour, instead of swapping hair colours, you’d both get the same colour change at the same time. 

Yeosang sighed as he watched Wooyoung perform his song, Treasure, which was definitely his favourite of the album even though it is heavily underrated and deserves better. 

“I don’t want to find my soulmate, I mean I’ve gone this long without finding them, what’s another 20 years going to do?” Earning a look of disapproval from Mingi. 

“Hey we don’t tolerate this no good attitude in this household”

“It’s just us two living here”

“Anyway, I know you’ve never felt this before but I think it is worth putting an effort into looking for your soulmate because being around them, even thinking of them is the best feeling in the world, it’s indescribable” 

“Well why don’t you go live with Yunho then if you love him so much, we’ll swap roommates, San is better company than you anyway” Yeosang says, feeling bitter for some reason. 

“Alright I’m sorry don’t go looking for the other half that completes your life” Mingi says, pulling Yeosang into a crushing hug, and they stayed like that, watching a bunch of Wooyoung videos, courtesy of Yeosang.

The next morning was the most important morning of Yeosang’s entire life. Today he will find out if he got into Wooyoung’s fansigning event or not. 

Yeosang feels like his whole life depends on this email and as soon as he wakes up, he grabs his laptop, despite it not being time for the results yet, but just watches cute compilation videos of Wooyoung for good luck. 

At 11:00am, Yeosang receives an email, his heart is beating so fast he can feel it on his legs. His hands somehow loses the ability to move the cursor and after a good few minutes of wasting time, he clicks on the email, closing his eyes. 

~Congratulations! You have been selected to attend Jung Wooyoung’s fansign event~

Yeosang can’t believe it, he actually got in! He jumps up on to the bed and starts bouncing on it, cheering loudly and probably waking Mingi up. He runs out of his room to open Mingi’s and jumps into his bed.  
“Mingi I got into the fansign! I got in!” He screams into his ears, shaking him awake, earning a smack on the face on return. “Hey whats your problem I was having a great dream about Yunho”. Ok, Yeosang did not want to know about that. 

“I got into Wooyoung’s fansign!” Yeosang shouts. “Really? That’s great!” Mingi pulls Yeosang into a hug, he knows how much his roommate loves the singer. 

Feeling happy, Mingi gets up “Well then we must celebrate! Classes start in an hour, let’s go!” And Mingi jumps out of bed. “What? How is that celebrating?”

“Well, Yunho is in that class, so I guess it’s just a celebration for me” he winks and exits the room, leaving a confused Yeosang sitting on his bed. 

After class, Yeosang and his friends sit outside, Mingi sitting on Yunho’s lap, despite there being plenty of space on the bench. 

“So I have great news everyone” San says, clapping his hands. “I’ve been so kind and got Yeosang a blind date so you can stop being lonely and pining over your pretty idol boy”

“W h a t” Yeosang stands up, he does not like the idea of a blind date with a random guy. “No no no I am not attending this date, I’m already shy and cannot talk to strangers, I do not want to embarrass myself” 

“Oh come on Yeosangie! He’s not a stranger, he’s in my dance class, he’s only a year older than us and he’s really nice! Not to mention gorgeous. Just give it a try pleaseee?” San uses his irresistible doe eyes to convince Yeosang and it obviously works. 

“Fine. When and where is it?” He frowns, crossing his arms to display his annoyance but San pays no mind to it. “YAY it’s tomorrow lunch at the cafe we always go to with the amazing carrot cake, his name is Hongjoong and he has bright red hair so you’ll easily find him ;)” He claps in excitement and Yeosang sighs, he knows San has good intentions since he wants to find his soulmate but he wasn’t in the mood to date, he doesn’t see the point when there is someone literally made for you. But he doesn’t want to tell this Hongjoong guy that he only wants to check if they’re soulmates or not then leave after the date, that’s a jerk move. I guess he’s just going to be stuck in an unwanted relationship, unless he makes himself out to be horrible so he doesn’t suggest a second date. 

Yeosang decides he has more important things to worry about. He only has a month to decide what to wear to Wooyoung’s fan signing event and his whole wardrobe was trash. Maybe he’ll go shopping after his date to cheer himself up. 

~

The next day Yeosang arrived to the cafe, not ready for his blind date but whatever. He didn’t bother dressing up since he hoped it would put this Hongjoong guy off, so he ended up wearing a baggy jumper with ripped jeans and trainers. 

Right. He looks for ‘bright red hair’ and funnily enough, he sees just that, sitting on a table was a guy, who Yeosang had to say was very handsome, San was right when he said you can’t miss him, and that his features were very distinctive and beautiful. 

Taking a deep breath, Yeosang walks to the guy, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey! You must be Hongjoong right? I’m Yeosang, the one San set you up with” he says with a chuckle and sits down opposite of Hongjoong. 

“That’s me, nice to meet you” he smiles and Yeosang stretches out his hand for a handshake and immediately regrets it, felling a bit too formal. But Hongjoong shakes it anyway and both of them unconsciously look at each other’s hair, waiting for something to happen. When they realise this, they both chuckle and let go, Yeosang feeling embarrassed and looks down. 

“Ok let’s face it, we’re both just try to find our soulmates if I’m not wrong, well I know I am anyway.” Hongjoong says what Yeosang had been scared to say and feels relieved that he feels the same way. 

“I guess, I just don’t see the point in dating when you have a soulmate” he responds and Hongjoong nods in agreement, laughing a little. Yeosang notes that he has a cute laugh. 

“Well, since the important part is over, shall we just use this ‘date’ to become new friends?” And Yeosang nods eagerly in agreement, thankful that Hongjoong doesn’t want to date him. 

“But can I just say, wow you are handsome”. Yeosang smiles, feeling a little shy. “I mean, at first when San told me to look for a guy with black hair and ethereal visuals, it was so vague, I thought he was joking with me, it wasn’t enough to find you so when I asked for more information, he just said to look for a living statue. I was really confused but when you came up to me, holy crap that’s when I knew San was damn accurate with his description of you” Hongjoong gushes over his visuals, he gets many compliments but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to them so Yeosang only blushes and says thank you in return, not knowing what else to say. 

After Hongjoong goes to the counter to order lunch, they have a comfortable conversation about school and hobbies. 

“Well, I’m not sure of what I’m good at, but I’m good at focusing on something for a long time so I was planing to take some Mandarin classes that our university does, I think it’d be fun” Yeosang says. 

“Really? I was planning to take them up too! Wow I guess we might have met without San interfering, we should do it together, I’d like to still be friends”. They both smile. 

“Me too, let’s do it together then” and Yeosang thanks San for at least giving him a new friend. 

Their conversation is interrupted when the waiter arrives with their food. He was carrying everything at once and was struggling slightly so Hongjoong and Yeosang help the guy.

When Hongjoong takes his drink from the waiter, their hands brush, and Yeosang’s mouth hangs wide open as he watches the waiter’s hair turn a bright red colour, and Hongjoong’s tone down into a light brown. All three of them are in shock, exchanging glances with wide eyes and open mouths, not knowing what to do next. 

Hongjoong attempts to speak but it comes out incoherent. “I- you- We- me-“  
Surprisingly, Yeosang speaks out, “You’re soulmates, Hongjoong you found your soulmate!” And they both look at Yeosang, then at each other, the waiter makes the first move and holds out his hand. “Hi I’m Seonghwa, I think I’ve seen you around, you’re hard to miss when you walk around with that hair” he chuckles, flashing his beautiful pearly teeth. 

Hongjoong seems to be in a daze “Wow hi I’m soulmate I- I mean Hongjoong” he shakes Seonghwa’s hand, embarrassed. 

Yeosang tried breaking the ice again by telling Seonghwa to take a seat next to him. “So, Seonghwa, I’m sure I’ve seen you before, do you go to our university?”

“Yeah I’m in my last year, this is my part time job in the meantime”

“So that means you’re in the same year as our Hongjoong here, you must have not met yet since you’re not in the same classes” Yeosang does all the talking while Hongjoong sits there, dumbfounded. Joining in the conversation when he feels comfortable, continually complimenting Seonghwa, also accidentally calling him sexy out loud, both halves of the pair going red in the face. 

They end the afternoon with the new couple exchanging numbers along with Hongjoong and Yeosang exchanging numbers too. He feels happy for him for finding his soulmate, knowing that he wanted to find his badly, like himself. But he can’t help feel a bit sad, he feels like everyone around him had soulmates, going on about how amazing that feeling was when they first met and how that feeling never goes away. Yeosang wanted to feel that too. He’d seen so many people’s first encounters with their soulmates and he wanted one too. 

When he enters his apartment, he gets attacked by San,  
“How did it go? Tell me everything!” He says, pulling Yeosang onto the sofa, eagerly waiting. 

“Well guess who found their soulmate!” Yeosang says and San shrieks jumping up and down then tackling Yeosang into a hug. Then he glances at Yeosang who is underneath him and frowns “but your hair hasn’t changed colour?” He says, tugging at it. 

“Ow- I didn’t say it was me who found their soulmate, turns out, Hongjoong is soulmates with the cute waiter at the cafe, you should’ve seen their faces” Yeosang giggles and San gasps, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see Yeosang clearly under him. “You’re telling me that Hongjoong is soulmates with Seonghwa?!” He shouts, a little loud for Yeosang’s sensitive ears. 

“What? How do you know Seonghwa, do you know everyone at our school?” Yeosang is surprised at San’s ability to make friends that easily. “Never mind that, omg I can’t wait to ambush Hongjoong at dance class” San says rolling off of Yeosang and leaving his apartment without a trace. 

~

The next day is Saturday and Yeosang plans to go shopping for an outfit for the fansign since he forgot to yesterday after his ‘date’. 

Rolling around for his phone, he checks the time, which is 12:00 and groans because he regrets sleeping in so late. He doesn’t have plans for today anyway but his mood is a bit down today, it’s just one of those days. After freshening up, he walks to the living room, to see Yunho and Mingi on the sofa, watching tv. 

“Hey look who’s finally up” Mingi says. Yeosang, not feeling like talking to his roommate, falls into the sofa beside Yunho, placing his head on his shoulder. “Morning Yunho”, he says, ignoring Mingis complains. 

“Hey get your smelly head off him he’s mine” Mingi tries to shove Yeosang off of Yunho but he stays put, wrapping his hand around his waist to anchor himself. “No let me have him for a bit please I’m lonely” and Yeosang clings onto Yunho tighter, wishing he had someone he could hug all day. 

“Guys there’s plenty of Yunho to go around come on, bring it in” and he grabs both Yeosang and Mingi into a headlock, making them surrender and stop fighting over him. 

“I’m going shopping today, do you guys want to keep me company?”

“Sorry Yeosang, we have plans remember, Yunho and I are going on a double date with San and Jongho” 

“Oh yeah that’s ok, I guess it’s just me then, I’ll go and get ready”. Yeosang, not wanting to be a third wheel... or a fifth wheel? , leaves to his bedroom so he can change for his solo shopping trip. It’s not like this is the first time he’s doing something alone, heck, majority of his shopping trips, errands, everything is done alone. He’s used to it and he’s fine with it, he enjoys his own company out of everything, but today he couldn’t help feel somewhat sad about being alone. 

When he arrives at the mall, he doesn’t know where to start, what concept is he going to go for, cute? sexy? He decides to just choose as he goes along. Looking around the shops, he can’t help but get distracted by the people around him, everyone walks in pairs, holding hands smiling brightly at each other. Since he hasn’t found his soulmate, he doesn’t know how it feels, he can only go off of what other people have told him, other people as in Mingi. 

Yeosang sometimes feels like Mingi is exaggerating when he describes how he feels for Yunho, because, how can someone love another that much? But, looking around him, he can tell everyone else feels like that with their soulmate, because essentially, they do complete you. 

They say that our soulmate is someone you’re naturally just inclined to, someone who is easy to find since they grab your attention straight away. Yeosang doesn’t know if he should feel guilty but he often thinks his soulmate is dead, or he wasn’t born with a soulmate, because, he’s already 20, most people find their soulmate in their teenage years and he still hasn’t. He found it strange that he never was drawn to anyone, lots of people in his high school years were attracted to him, but he did not want any relationship, in fact anyone who ever talked to him just wanted to date him. Being the reserved kid he is, he rejected everyone, since they didn’t even want to get to know him. 

Until he met Mingi, the first time he saw him was in his junior year of high school, he had just moved recently, when the tall boy introduced himself he asked to be friends. Which made Yeosang feel warm inside, and he was slightly drawn to him. At that moment he expected their hair colours to change but they didn’t and to be honest, he felt al little disappointed, but he felt relieved it wasn’t him, after years of being friends, he realised the warm feeling he felt was not attraction, but just happiness, it was the feeling of Mingi placing himself into Yeosang’s heart as his first friend. 

He felt happy when he made more friends, like San Jongho and Yunho, which is when he decided their company is just as, and maybe a bit more nicer than his own company. He loved being with his friends. 

But his friends were soulmates with each other, and currently on a double date, while Yeosang is alone with his lonely thoughts. He doesn’t blame them, he heard that you can’t live without our soulmate, which is why Mingi is around Yunho all the time, and San with Jongho. It’s now when he decides he will try and put a more active effort into looking for his soulmate, with the desire to do on triple dates with his friends and even his soulmates friends.

The thing is, he doesn’t have a specific type, yeah he likes guys but that’s all he has to go off, does he like tall guys, younger or older? Since he’s never dated anyone, Yeosang doesn’t even know how to look for his soulmate or what his type is. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when the music in the store changes to one by Wooyoung and Yeosang’s heart starts beating faster and the hairs in the back of his neck stand up, Wooyoung’s voice filling him like an empty glass, creating goosebumps everywhere until he visibly shivers. 

Bingo. His favourite singer. Yeosang decides to look for someone using Wooyoung as a guide, since he loves everything about him. He forgets why he came shopping and ends up buying a jumper he could wear with a shirt underneath, along with some trendy fake glasses to match. He’s too caught up on his personal mission, to find his soulmate, his energy levels unusually high for Yeosang. 

The music is still playing and he has to take a breather, just to listen to the song. He closes his eyes and hears Wooyoung sing in his ears, voice putting Yeosang into a trance, making him unable to move. 

He is woken up from his trance when someone bumps into him. “What are you doing standing in the middle of the store? Move!” A random girl shouts at him, he quickly says sorry and walks out of the shop, embarrassed. 

When he gets back to the empty apartment, he tries on his clothes, he looks in the mirror and sees he went for a ‘shy boy’ concept, which he doesn’t mind. He feels like there’s something missing to his outfit and tries to figure out what he should add. Just then he gets a notification from San. He sent a picture of them on their date. 

He swipes away the notification and looks at his lock screen, which is obviously, Wooyoung, and stares at his gorgeous purple hair. 

A light bulb switches on in his mind and Yeosang runs to the bathroom, looking for something eagerly. He shuffles around the cabinet and finally finds what he’s looking for. 

He stares at the box of pink dye in his hands and doesn’t believe himself. Mingi had gotten it for Yeosang a few years back, trying to convince him to dye his hair so it would be easier to find his soulmate but he had refused, and now he’s in the bathroom, regretting all his life decisions. 

His hair is still his virgin black colour so he has to bleach it first and thanks to Mingi, again, there’s also hair bleach stored in the bathroom. He doesn’t want to go to a salon to get it done because, in all honesty, he is too lazy, and why go spend money on something you can do yourself? Even if that money will be well spent when the hairdressers don’t ruin your hair like he is about to. 

After many hours of struggling, Yeosang smells of bleach and hair dye but his hair is pink. He stares at himself in the mirror, surprised at himself, this was his first time colouring his hair and it’s gone suddenly from black to a light pink colour. After drying his hair, Yeosang switches the tv on for his daily dose of Wooyoung, which is very needed in his opinion. 

He is watching Wooyoung in a trance until the front door opens. Yeosang looks up to see Mingi staring at him, eyes so wide he’s never seen before and his jaw dropped. The next thing he knows, Mingi is tackling him on the sofa, hugging him and stroking his hair. 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe this! You found your soulmate Yeosang, finally I’m so happy for you, and he had pink hair? That’s awesome! Nice colour choice, he must be super cool.” Mingi continues to congratulate Yeosang even when he gets pushed off onto the floor. 

“Hey stop talking, I didn’t find my soulmate, I just dyed my hair” Yeosang points to his hair.  
“Remember years ago you bought that dye for me, well thanks because I finally used it” 

Mingi sits up, not disappointed that he didn’t find his soulmate, but confused as to why Yeosang suddenly changed his hair, “why the change of heart?” 

“I needed it to complete my concept for Wooyoung’s fan sign, and now I match with him! He has purple hair and I have pink, isn’t it perfect?” Yeosang beams, proud of himself for dying his hair. Mingi is also happy for Yeosang, even though he thinks his crush on the singer was a bit too much, he’s glad that there is someone that brightens Yeosang’s mood at times when he can’t do it himself. 

“You look handsome Yeosang-ah, I’m sure Wooyoung will love it when he sees you” he says, receiving a bright smile and a giggle from Yeosang. “Come, let’s prank the others” Mingi pulls Yeosang for a selfie which they send to their group chat, along with the caption ‘Yeosang has reached a huge milestone today’

They giggle together as the messages start coming in immediately. 

‘WHAT you are not telling me that Yeosang has finally found his soulmate!!’ 

‘JDJDJDJDNAJ omg congrats we’re so happy for you’

‘Who is he? Is he hot, I bet I know, him send pictures NOW’

Yeosang cackles evilly as he grabs the hair dye box and takes a picture with it, sending it to the group chat, writing ‘here is a picture of us together, don’t we look cute ;)’

And complaints start rolling in, San being especially upset since he was the most excited, claiming that this deserves to be in the top ten anime betrayals. 

~ 

It is the day of the fansign and Yeosang could not be any more nervous. He is wearing his outfit, and styled his hair, which according to Mingi, took 2 hours. He felt so nervous he threw up in the morning, not knowing why he feels like this and just blames it on last nights dinner. 

This is his first time meeting Wooyoung, he’d never had the opportunity to go to his concerts before, since the timing was always a little off, but this time, he’s meeting him, for real, and in a fansign. It almost feels fake. What if this was a scam and he ends up being kidnapped? Catastrophic thinking was one of Yeosang’s biggest weaknesses, always making himself think of the worst case scenarios, and unnecessarily stressing over them. Once he tells himself to breathe and relax, Yeosang bids goodbye to Mingi, who wishes him good luck and gets into his car. He has to get there early to get in a good spot and find a close parking space. 

As he drives, Yeosang feels as if he’s getting closer and closer to his demise, his stomach is churning, out of excitement, he guesses, telling him to go faster. Excitement is not a word to describe how he is feeling right now, he feels like he’s finally doing what he was supposed to do his whole life. He feels like he’s going on a journey that will change his life forever, as if he’s those people in the movies going into a jungle to search for lost treasure. 

I mean, he IS meeting THE Jung Wooyoung, and that’s the same thing, right? There’s not denying the fact that he adores the singer, just like anyone else does to their favourites, so it’s only normal to be feeling like this. The drive there continues to consist of him reassuring himself that everything will be fine. 

Once he arrives, he gets in line, many girls in front of him buzzing with excitement all in groups of friends, talking about their love for Wooyoung. He doesn’t mean to evesdrop, but they were taking really loudly but he couldn’t help listen to their conversation and be dissatisfied with their descriptions of Wooyoung. 

Yeosang feels like he’s the only fan here that actually can describe the singer perfectly. Their comments of him having ‘the sweetest voice’ and ‘looks that could die for’ and a ‘charming personality’ felt too vague. 

Yeosang wanted to interrupt them and adjust their comments, wanting to say that his voice was indeed sweet, but in the way that it has you wanting more and more, not thick like caramel or textured like sugar grains but smooth and clear like praline, so addictive. And his looks, boy deadly was not a good enough word to describe them, they are powerful, his intense gaze as he sings paralyses you, rendering you immobile forcing you to witness his smirk, that punctures your heart, making it pump faster for the loss of oxygen and also making your nerves uncomfortable resulting in a shiver being sent up your spine and down your legs, which snaps you out of your trance, sweating and breathing heavily. 

...

Well at least that’s how Yeosang feels. He doesn’t understand how no one else feels like this when listening to Wooyoung, is he overreacting? But he knows he’s not because it is how he genuinely feels. 

When it’s time for Wooyoung to come up and perform his hit song treasure, Yeosang stands there in the audience, in awe feeling everything at once, it’s overwhelming and he struggles to breathe, he’s unable to take his eyes off of Wooyoung, as he can’t believe he is in his presence in real life, his singing turns muffled as if he’s listening to him under water and their eyes meet. 

Yeosang gasps, their eyes only meet for a second but it seems to last a decade, his heart struggles to beat properly, he’s going to need a pacemaker after this. 

He never knew meeting eyes with someone could affect them so much. His head spins as all his emotions feel too strong as his mind keeps in replaying when their eyes met. When the song finishes, he’s unable to move his hands to clap, or open his mouth to cheer, he just stared and hopes that Wooyoung can feel him sending him love and appreciation telepathically since he is the cause of him being unable to move. 

The fansigning begins. There’s quite a queue ahead of him and he’s aware it may take long since he’s a solo artist so Yeosang uses the time he has to prepare himself. He manages to get his limbs moving again and he shakes them, truth to reactivate his blood flow because clearly the wobbling of his legs is a result of his blood loss due to Wooyoung ‘s stare. 

It happens again. As Yeosang watched some girl in front of Wooyoung, he noticed the singer looking at the crowd, he stops when their eyes meet for a second time that afternoon and Yeosang’s world stops again. The brief moment of eye contact gives Yeosang so much grief he almost wants to leave the place so he doesn’t risk meeting his eyes again. He bites his bottom lip out of nervousness as his time gets closer. 

Once the girl in front of him has had her turn and leaves with a happy face, its Yeosang’s turn. He lets out a shaky breath and steps away from the line, towards Wooyoung, taking a seat. Their eyes meet for the third time. 

Despite the audience and behind him and the staff and manager behind Wooyoung, he feels like it’s just the two of them as this time, their eye contact lasts for more than a second. It is broken when Wooyoung beams and says “Wow! A fanboy! I like that, what’s your name my love?” 

Yeosang’s heartbeats drum in his ears, making it hard for him to hear what he’s saying because of Wooyoung’s voice. He hopes he said something along the lines of “I’m Kang Yeosang, Just call me Yeosang”

“Well, Yeosang, it’s nice to meet you, I saw you in the audience a few times, your pink hair is hard to miss, especially when I see a boy in the crowd, who’s matching hair with me” Wooyoung winks at him and Yeosang is certain he hears a gunshot as he winks because his heart has been shot, rendering him unable to form words so he just giggles and looks down, feeling shy. 

“So Yeosang, how are you today, is this your first time seeing me, I’m sure it is right? Because I’d definitely remember meeting such a gorgeous person” Wooyoung signs his album and all Yeosang can give in response is a shy thank you. 

He wishes he could ask something or even declare his undying love for him but there’s something building up in his throat, hindering him from speaking. But he’s determined to talk to him so he visibly gulps and takes a breath. 

“It is my first time seeing you live, I love your music so much I’m disappointed that this is just my first time meeting you, I appreciate everything you do, your lyrics connect to me and they immediately make me feel better whatever the problem is. And I just want to thank you so much for making music and I’m thankful that I discovered you” 

His mini-speech seems to touch the singer because Wooyoung has slightly teary eyes and a shy smile, but his time was almost up so he begins to say goodbye. Wooyoung thanks him for enjoying his music and holds both of his hands out for Yeosang to hold.

They both smile at each other as Yeosang entwine las their hands together, erupting an ache in his heart. Yeosang’s stomach churns as his heart beats faster and he feels like his organs are being tickled in an uncomfortable way. 

Their eyes move from the eye contact to the others hair and Yeosang’s smile drops immediately as he sees Wooyoung’s purple hair being replaced by a light pink, from the roots to his tips, moving like a snake. 

He looks at Wooyoung’s shocked expression and comes to the conclusion that he probably just witnessed his hair turn purple. 

Along with the staff and manager behind them. Along with the huge crowd behind them, consisting of many people who probably filmed this surprising encounter. 

The crowd becomes louder, people not knowing what to think, the murmurs and gasps ringing in Yeosang’s ears. He has to get out of here. He lets go of Wooyoung’s hands, his brain fuzzy and palms sweaty. He says a quick “nice to meet you” and an “I’m sorry” and grabs his signed album with a bow and runs. He runs out of the place and into his car as fast as he could.

Yeosang tries to gather his thoughts but be can’t get his head around anything. Sitting in his car, the only thing he can make out in his mind is that he needs to get home. 

He found his soulmate. Finally. For real. And it was Wooyoung. 

Once he stops at a red light, he looks at the rear view mirror, at his purple hair then closes his eyes. His anxiety levels are through the roof right now and he just wants to go home into bed and stay there forever. 

Once he arrives home, he bumps into Mingi and as soon as they lock eyes, Yeosang cries. Obviously startled, Mingi pulls him in for a hug and asks what’s wrong. After a few shaky sobs, Yeosang lifts his head up from Mingi’s chest.

“Mingi, look at my hair” Mingi looks up and his eyes widen as he sees Yeosang’s new purple hair, he didn’t even notice it when he came in because of his unexpected crying. 

“I- it’s purple, oh my God Yeosang you found your soulmate?” Mingi is so shocked, he almost expects Yeosang at start laughing and say sike, but looking at the boy cuddled in his arms, looking like he’s seen a ghost, he knows it’s true. 

He must be crying because he’s overwhelmed, he thinks, and he’s lucky he found someone at the fansign which means they at least have their love for Wooyoung in common. Then it hit him like a train. 

“Wait- your hair is purple, Wooyoung’s hair is purple, you are not telling me what I think you’re implying are you?” Mingi says which causes Yeosang to bump his head on Mingi’s chest again, tears threatening to spill. He looks up at him. 

“Mingi, I saw Wooyoung’s hair turn pink, I don’t know if I imagined it or not but my hair is purple now and I don’t know what to do, I just ran out of there” Yeosang is still in shock, and so is Mingi, his best friend has finally found his soulmate, who is his favourite singer. 

It was no wonder why Yeosang loved Wooyoung so strongly, even he found it strange, he never thought it could be because they’re soulmates. He asks Mingi to sleep in his bed tonight, wanting to stay hugging him, because he was a very good hugger. 

When they get in bed, Yeosang finds it hard to sleep, his mind constantly replaying today’s events, especially when their hair colours change. After many hours of tossing and turning, Yeosang feels like he just blinks and it’s time for school. 

Mingi switches the alarm off and turns to Yeosang, “Do you want to skip classes today? We can sleep in if you want, I doubt you got any sleep last night” 

“No it’s ok, I can handle it” Yeosang feels like meeting his soulmate was a horrible excuse for missing school. 

When they arrive, he is greeted by a shocked San, grabbing his shoulders. “Wooyoung is your soulmate!?!?!” He shouts, earning a frown from Yeosang. “How did you know? I didn’t tell anyone except for Mingi”

“Ok one, I’m upset you didn’t tell me aswell, and two, you didn’t tell me so I had to find out while I was scrolling through Twitter and because my whole timeline was full of a video of YOU and Wooyoung holding hands then CHANGING HAIR COLOURS” San claps excitedly, happy his friend finally found his soulmate. He shows Yeosang the video which is currently going viral. 

“But you look so sad? Aren’t you happy Wooyoung is your soulmate?” And Yeosang sighs. 

“I mean, I love Wooyoung but I never considered him to be my soulmate, I’m just really overwhelmed, I don’t know what to think” 

“Oh Sangie, that’s ok if you’re overwhelmed, everyone is when they first meet their soulmate, I definitely was when I met Jongho. But I guess you’ve known your soulmate for years and actually met him yesterday, that must have put a lot of stress on your mind, I can’t imagine it. Just give yourself some time to collect your thoughts and think of your next move because, now you’ve found your soulmate, you’re going to need to be around him more otherwise you’ll go crazy”. Yeosang already feels like he’s going crazy. 

He doesn’t pay attention in class, his thoughts are too loud for him to hear the professor. The lesson goes by in a blur, before class had started, a group of random people he’d never seen before approached him, congratulating him on his soulmate discovery, great. Everyone saw the video. As he carries on his day, he notices the whispers and glances by almost everyone he walks past and he just wants to go home already. He would’ve dyed his hair but once you’ve met your soulmate, you can only dye it after a month, and his beanie was not exactly helpful. 

During lunch, he plucks up the courage to go on his twitter. Immediately the video is all he sees on the timeline, so many responses, some shocked, happy and even angry. He supposes it’s expected since nothing can please everyone. 

‘What?!? Jung Wooyoung is gay?? Who would’ve thought...’

‘Wow Wooyoung must be lucky to have such a handsome soulmate, it’s like luck only spares itself for the rich and good looking :/ ‘

‘What a coward to run off like that, leaving my poor Wooyoung alone, what kind of soulmate is he?? He clearly doesn’t love Wooyoung’

Right. That was enough of that. Yeosang turned off his phone and zoned back into the conversation with his friends, who were very comforting with the universe’s choice of soulmate for Yeosang and understood that he needed time to think things through. 

~

It has been two months since Wooyoung’s fansign and Yeosang’s hair is still purple and he was getting weak. San was right when he said he needed to think fast of what to do next, if soulmates were away from each other for too long once they met, both would suffer. He doesn’t feel sick or anything, he just feels more tired than usual. He remembers when Mingi first met Yunho, they were inseparable, then Yunho’s family went on holiday for three weeks which ruined both of them. Mingi had nightmares every night and always woke up vomiting. Once they met again at the airport they clung onto each other with tears, as if they were recharging themselves. 

Yeosang had found it fascinating at that time but now, two months later and starting to feel symptoms, he becomes uneasy about meeting Wooyoung again. 

He knows he has to eventually meet him again but that time came too quickly. He doesn’t even know how to contact him, does he send an email to his company? His manager? Write a tweet and hope for it to go viral, eventually reaching him? 

He is still in bed, and doesn’t feel like getting out, touching his forehead, he diagnoses himself with a fever, he hopes Wooyoung is feeling ok, even though he’s probably not and Yeosang scolds himself for being selfish and a coward. 

Once he calls in sick for work, he scrolls on his phone, clicking on twitter. He did see the video from time to time but the excitement did die down since it’s been two months. 

Once twitter opens, he sees another viral tweet going around, from Wooyoung. He’s looking for him. Yeosang reads it carefully. 

“So I’m sure everyone has seen the video of my soulmate and I meeting each other for the first time a while back. I don’t know anything about him except his name, I’m not going to reveal that but can you guys please retweet this so I can find him? I really want to meet him or him to contact me via email through my company, it would help a lot, thank you”

Yeosang also reads the replies underneath, sending good luck to Wooyoung but also criticising Yeosang, for ‘leaving him to suffer’, calling him ‘heartless’, swearing at him and Yeosang just accepts them because he knows they’re right. But he decides not to run away this time. He’s going to email him, not knowing what to say. 

Also being a master procrastinator he chickens out and decides to do it later. Yeosang is still in bed when Mingi runs to him, along with Yunho. “Yeosang they’re looking for you! See the tweet” 

He moves the phone that is shoved in his face “I know, I saw the tweet” 

“What are you going to do?” Yunho asks 

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to email Wooyoung’s company so we can meet up, I’m starting to feel ill and I’m pretty sure Wooyoung is too and I’m not going to let my cowardice harm someone else”

Yunho and Mingi sit there, waiting, expecting Yeosang to jump out of bed and email them straight away. “Well when are you going to do it? You’ve been in bed all day and you seem to be very unwell, don’t you think you should get it done as soon as possible?” Mingi convinces Yeosang to get his laptop and open up his mail. He doesn’t know what to write, should it be really formal, or casual? Yeosang bangs his head on his headboard in frustration. 

“Wait, how will they know it’s really you and not just a troll pretending to be you?” Mingi asks. 

“Only he knows my name, so if I write it on the email, he’ll know it’s me, right? I might add a picture of me to prove it as well”  
Yeosang is really nervous but with a deep breath, he starts typing. 

“To whom it may concern, my name is Kang Yeosang and I am Wooyoung’s soulmate, who you are looking for, I understand that it has been two months since our first encounter and I apologise for not being in touch since then. I hope Wooyoung is well and I would like to meet up again”.  
He decides on the safer route to go formal then ends the email and uploads a random selfie of him with the purple hair and quickly presses send. 

“What you didn’t proof read it? You just sent it!” Yunho gasps. Yeosang rarely proof reads emails because he always ends up spending hours deciding wether to send it or not or to change words.

Well, there’s no going back now. Who knows how long it will take for them to reply, a few days? a week? They’re probably getting spammed with emails from fans claiming to be him in order to get a private meeting with Wooyoung. 

Only an hour later, Yeosang hears an email notification and they all jump out of the sofa grabbing his laptop, it was the company. They were really keen on finding Yeosang. With shaky hands, he opens the email

‘Kang Yeosang-ssi, what a relief we found you, We thank you. Meeting in two days at this restaurant at 6pm is ok for you I hope. Sorry about the short notice, Wooyoung-ssi is desperate to see you.  
Sent from my iPhone’

Well Yeosang clearly didn’t have to go over the top with the formality. Yunho and Mingi both gasp then squeal and for the first time, Yeosang feels happy that Wooyoung is his soulmate, instead of being surprised. 

He has two days to prepare himself for meeting Wooyoung, they were meeting a place he’d never heard of before and he guesses they chose a place where people won’t find them. He has two days and his body is probably aware that he’s going to meet his soulmate soon, because Yeosang suddenly feels sick and light headed. 

~

It’s been two days and Yeosang is standing in front of his mirror, checking his jumper and trousers, he doesn’t want to dress too formal so he just decides to go with smart casual. After saying goodbye to Mingi, who wishes him luck, he takes the train to the restaurant they decided to meet at. 

When he arrives, he feels underdressed, the place is really fancy and when he enters, a man in a velvet waistcoat asks for his name. 

“Kang Yeosang”. Then the man nods and leads him to a more secluded part of the restaurant, away from public eye. When he sees Wooyoung, his heart skips a beat and suddenly he’s craving for his touch. His fever hasn’t calmed down and it gets worse by the day. Wooyoung looks a little pale too. He hasn’t seen Yeosang yet, his manager is also sitting next to him. 

He takes a deep breath and approaches them, bowing and introducing himself, even though they definitely knew who he was. The manager tells him to take a seat and when he does, he begins the conversation. 

“Yeosang-ssi, we’re so glad you could make it, how is your health? Wooyoung isn’t doing very well on his end”. The manager looks genuinely concerned for both of them and Yeosang repeatedly apologises, feeling guilty that Wooyoung fell ill because of him. 

“Now I’m going to just stay for a brief moment. The purpose of this meeting, Yeosang-ssi, is to keep Wooyoung and yourself healthy so while the both of you talk today, you are allowed to exchange numbers to organise regular meetings to keep you safe”. And with that, he left the two of them alone. He was alone with Wooyoung, he is not dying right now. 

They look at each other, and Wooyoung smiles. “Thank you for coming today, seriously, just looking at your face makes me feel better, not even that, when you entered the restaurant, I could feel your presence and it felt so nice” 

Yeosang’s heart breaks, “I’m sorry it took me so long to come to you” he looks down in shame but Wooyoung immediately shushes him. 

“It’s fine, all that matters is that we’re ok” he looks at Yeosang with such sincerity, he falls in love with him again. 

A waiter comes to take their order and the wait is awkward and consists of Yeosang trying not to spontaneously combust, being in front of his favourite singer. Wooyoung breaks the silence “I don’t know if it’s too soon to ask for this, but can I please hold your hand? It’s taking all my strength not to pull you into a hug, I just need your touch”. 

Yeosang’s hear stops, Wooyoung wants to hold him? His hands are way too sweaty but he can’t say no to him so he quickly wipes his hands on his trousers and reaches across the table. Wooyoung immediately locks their fingers together, fitting perfectly. 

What he feels next is indescribable, it’s like a cold shock coming from their entwines hands, to the rest of his body. He feels like he’s healing, he feels better. 

They both close their eyes, the feeling being too strong to take in at first. Then Wooyoung grabs Yeosang’s other hand which is lying on the table, intensifying the feeling even more. They stay there, holding hands until the waiter arrives with their food, but Wooyoung only lets go of one pair of their hands, the other still together, as they start to eat. 

“So Yeosang, how old are you? I’m sure you know my age”. Wooyoung asks. 

“I’m 20, born in 1999 like you, I’m a few months older than you”

Wooyoung smiles “I like that we’re born in the same year” he squeezes their hands. “So when are you free Yeosang? Is it ok if we meet every week? I really want to see you a lot”. Yeosang’s heart flutters, of course, he wants to see him as much as possible. 

“Well I have university every day except Wednesdays and I work on Saturdays so my Sundays are free” They agree to meet every Sunday. 

When their dinner is over, Wooyoung has to leave since his manger was waiting outside with his ride home so they exchange numbers. Wooyoung takes Yeosang’s phone and saves himself as Soulmate❤️ and Yeosang just saves himself as ‘Kang Yeosang’ So Wooyoung changes it to Baby Yeo✨. They say goodbye and when Yeosang arrives home, San, Jongho and Yunho are there too, which he expected to be honest. 

He tells them everything, from arranging weekly meetings to exchanging numbers.  
“Ooh, I want to message Wooyoung!” San says

“Tell him you’re home, then add a winky face ;)” Yunho adds

“Send him a picture of you”

Everyone suggests plenty of ideas of things to write to Wooyoung and they all end up being ghosted as Yeosang claims he needs to freshen up after a long day. Whatever that means. 

~ 

Over the next few weeks, Yeosang and Wooyoung see each other, getting to know the other better and getting closer. Yeosang even introduced his friends and even had a triple date, all of them having many questions about them. 

It’s Saturday which means tomorrow is Sunday, another meet up day. Yeosang is studying when he gets a message from Wooyoung. 

Soulmate❤️  
Hey, Yeosang I was wondering if we could meet at my company building? I want to show you around, if that’s ok :) and I’ll pick you up and take you home too ;)

Woah, he’s always wanted to go to an entertainment company’s building, and Wooyoung offering to show his one? Yeosang is definitely not rejecting that offer.

Baby Yeo ✨  
Yeah! I’d love to, see you there. 

On Sunday Wooyoung drives to Yeosang’s house and they go to the building. Since both of them feel more at ease keeping in physical contact, they hold hands most of the time and while Wooyoung is driving, one hand is holding Yeosang’s. Unsafe, but cute. 

When they arrive, they go straight to the recording studio. 

“Actually, I do have a recording session now, I want you to hear it, it’s my new song.” Wooyoung looks shy for the first time in his life. 

“Really, wow I’m honoured to hear it before it comes out!”

“It’s... actually a song for you, it’s called light, I wrote it after meeting you and it was so easy, I mean I only saw you for like a minute but I felt like I’ve know you for ages you know?” 

It’s Yeosang’s turn to feel shy. Wooyoung wrote a song for him? His heart flutters so much he feels like the whole room could hear it. Wooyoung smiles warmly at him when he’s in the recording room. 

Wooyoung starts singing and it sounds amazing, the lyrics, Wooyoung saying ‘you’re my light’ makes him blush, since he knows it’s for him. Is he going to release the song? Yeosang thinks. He doesn’t mind whichever if he does. 

When Wooyoung finishes, Yeosang claps and his producer, Eden, smiles.  
“You did great Wooyoung, I’m just thinking, I feel like there’s something missing”. He turns to Yeosang and held his gaze, he’s quite intimidating. 

“Yeosang-ssi, can you sing?” Yeosang was taken aback, he was asking him to sing?

“Um I took lessons a few years ago but I’m not that good”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that, could you enter the recording studio, I just want to see something, the lyrics are in the sheet of paper”. This was all of a sudden and Yeosang is not too sure about this, he isn’t very confident in his singing voice but Wooyoung looks so excited at what Eden is suggesting, he calls Yeosang to join him in the room and, who was he to refuse that?

When he entered, Wooyoung held his hand straight away, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He felt nervous at first but with Wooyoung holding him, he calms down. On Eden’s cue, the music plays and he sings. His voice is different from Wooyoung’s in the fact that his one is much deeper. 

When he finishes, Wooyoung lets go of his hand to clap. “Wow! You sing really good, it sounded amazing”. Wooyoung gushes back hugging him, and his heart flutters for the 100th time today. 

Eden does some editing and adds Yeosang’s voice at the back when he plays it, their voices harmonise so well it sounds perfect. Everyone listens to the song, with hanging jaws. 

It actually sounds great and Eden is satisfied, he asks Yeosang if he could keep his voice in and he agrees. His singing voice isn’t that bad he decides. 

Once they’re done, they go to the dance studio. It is empty so they have the room to themselves. Wooyoung shows Yeosang how to dance and is surprised at how well he can dance. 

“You know Yeosang, you’re perfect to be an idol, you can sing, you dance really well” Wooyoung states. 

“Oh no being an idol is much more than that and I can’t handle being an idol, you’re amazing for being able to be a good idol”

Wooyoung giggles at the compliment and thanks him. They walk around for a bit more then it’s time for Wooyoung to take Yeosang home. The drive there still consists of them holding hands. When they arrive, Wooyoung holds on to his has tighter, showing that he doesn’t want him to leave. 

“I miss you a lot when we’re not together Yeosang, you know” 

“I know, me too” 

Yeosang takes off his seat belt and reaches for the door handle. Just then Wooyoung shouts at him to stop, and holds Yeosang’s hand again, feeling shocked when he pulls his face down so their foreheads touch. 

“I want to kiss you”

Yeosang’s heart stops and he looks at Wooyoung, his eyes serious. He visibly gulps, which must have been the last straw because before he could respond, Wooyoung grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. When their lips meet, both feel with such intensity they’ve never felt before, blood rushing, making them feel hot.

It takes a while for Yeosang to kiss back, first having to get over the fact that WOOYOUNG was kissing him. 

When they break apart, they’re both out of breath, despite the kiss not being very long but it was their first kiss as soulmates, which was slightly overwhelming. Their foreheads rest on each other’s as they catch their breath, Wooyoung running his hands through Yeosang’s hair, making the other shiver.

Once they both recover, they meet eyes and giggle, enjoying their sudden progression of affection. Yeosang says goodbye and heads home, feeling lightheaded. They kissed. Wow. 

It had never occurred I’m Yeosang’s mind that they would ever kiss, even though they were soulmates, which means they’ll spend their lives together, and do more than kiss someday...  
Yeosang shakes his head, cursing himself for letting his mind wander too deep. 

~ 

It’s been a week and Yunho is over at their place. Wooyoung hadn’t messaged Yeosang to meet so he figures he was too busy for this week, which he didn’t entirely mind... he likes hanging out with his friends anyway, which he did less since one of his free days were taken up by Wooyoung.

Yunho and Yeosang are playing league of legends when their doorbell rings. San said he’s going to come over too so he thinks it’s probably him. Mingi opens the door to see Wooyoung there. 

“Oh, hi Mingi, is Yeosang here?”. Wooyoung also hung out with Yeosang’s friends to let him spend time with them as well, instead of hogging Yeosang for himself. 

“Yeah, hold on. YEOSANG, YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON IS HERE”

“San, no matter how many times you call yourself my favourite person, I’m no-“ when Yeosang walks to the door, he does not expect to see Wooyoung in front of him. 

Before he can say anything else, Wooyoung grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Yeosang immediately responds, holding Wooyoung’s waist gently. The kiss is passionate and lasts long until a deliberate cough separates them. Yunho and Mingi stare wide-eyed at then. 

“Do you two want a room, or?” Mingi suggests but Wooyoung just chuckles then turns to Yeosang again, his hands in his neck. 

“Yeosang, I know this isn’t romantic at all but, will you please please be my boyfriend, officially? No more scheduled meeting just to keep us healthy, I want to see you because I love your company and to know you better”

Yeosang stands there while Wooyoung rambles on about why they should date. He forgot that they weren’t actually dating, this feels like a dream. 

“Yeah, sure let’s date”. Yeosang tried to sound cool but his inside are doing uneven bars and his toothy grin probably gives it away but he doesn’t care because they pull each other into an embrace, followed by protests from Yunho and Mingi.

They spend time together more often now, Wooyoung mostly came to Yeosang’s apartment a lot just to cuddle and watch tv. Sometimes Wooyoung comes on the weekends to have breakfast, or mostly just stare at Yeosang cook while wondering what he did in his past life to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. 

They’re watching a movie when Wooyoung asks if he can reveal Yeosang on his twitter. 

“I mean, everyone already knows I have a soulmate, and my manager agreed too! I really want to show you off, but only if you let me, please?” Yeosang nods, he can never say no to Wooyoung, plus, he doesnt mind if he is revealed, so he agrees. 

“Great! Let’s take a selfie!” And Wooyoung pulls Yeosang in for a selfie, both doing a cute pose, and he also takes a picture kissing his cheek, and Yeosang looks at him, shocked. 

“Don’t worry, that picture is for my eyes only”. Wooyoung winks at him. He tweets the picture with the caption meet the love of my life, Yeosang. Which he blushes at. 

Immediately, comments start rolling in, and as predicted, people are thanking Wooyoung for finally revealing his famous soulmate since that fansign, because everyone had been dying to know. 

There were many comments congratulation them, wishing them a happy future.  
There were also many thirsting over Yeosang, which Wooyoung quickly scrolls past, not letting Yeosang see them, despite liking and retweeting all them. 

As expected, all the comments are positive, not just because Wooyoung has the best fandom ever, but also because they live in a world of soulmates, no one would pine over Wooyoung that much to hate on Yeosang, because they all have their own soulmates that they cherish. It was only Yeosang who had an unhealthy obsession with a singer, which was now explainable. 

They are both happy at the results, and due to his fans demanding more pictures of them together, they post more whenever they go on dates, or if they’re just cuddling on the sofa. 

Wooyoung also picks Yeosang up from college or takes him there sometimes, because he’s currently on a break, until his next event, which he enjoys because sometimes Mingi comes along too and they all go back to their apartment and order food and play games. 

They’re in each other’s company more often now which makes them both crave their touch the longer their apart, which usually results in a makeout session whenever they reunite after two days. 

People say it’s normal for newly found soulmates to want each other more the longer their apart, and also not being able to handle long periods of time apart. And that it takes about a year for your bodies to memorise each other, so you can handle longer periods of time without them. Which Yeosang guesses is true because San and Jongho never kept their hands off each other and were rarely apart when they first discovered they were soulmates. 

~

Wooyoung is at Yeosang’s apartment with everyone else, they’re having a sleepover. They’re sitting and chatting on the floor, Wooyoung leaning against the sofa, while Yeosang sits between his legs, his back pressed against Wooyoung’s chest. They’re still holding hands despite their already intimate contact. 

“I have some exciting news everyone” Wooyoung calls to get everyone’s attention. 

“I’m going to KCON Japan! Next week!”. Everyone cheers, happy for Wooyoung, Yeosang hugs him while everyone gives congratulatory pats on the back. 

Yeosang is proud of Wooyoung, he’s happy he’s getting more recognition, giving him more opportunities to do what he loves. 

When everyone gets tired, the two head to Yeosang’s room, Yunho sleeps with Mingi in his room and San and Jongho on the couch bed in the living room. 

They lie down and Wooyoung immediately wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist, head resting on his chest. 

“Yeosang, I’m going for a week which means I won’t be able to see you for 7 whole days”. Wooyoung looks up to meet his eyes, looking genuinely worried. 

“It’s alright Wooyoungie, I mean we can last a week can we not?”

“I know but I’m going to miss you so much” Wooyoung whines and lifts his head up to kiss Yeosang only for a second. 

“I’ll miss you too” and Yeosang pulls him into a longer kiss, only by a few seconds. Wooyoung, getting annoyed and wanting more, pushes Yeosang onto his back and leans over him, arms on either side of his face, he leans down for a deeper kiss, and they explore each other’s mouths. After a few minutes, Wooyoung bites Yeosang’s bottom lip and drags his tongue across his jaw and kissing his neck, which earns a gasp from Yeosang as he bites on that spot, probably leaving a mark. 

Wooyoung moves back up to kiss his lips again. Just like their first kiss in the car, Yeosang’s lips are soft, even though the kiss isn’t. It’s urgent and it’s hungry, and at first Wooyoung thinks that’s all on him, but it’s not. He tries to dial it down at least a little and realizes that Yeosang is pressing back against his lips with the same desperate force that he feels tugging at his entire body, hot and flaming and making him curl his fingers against the bed until Yeosang can’t take it anymore and grabs Wooyoung’s hips instead.

The touch makes him gasp softly and Wooyoung looks up at Yeosang. He pulls him in for one more kiss then he lies back down in bed, arms wrapping around Yeosang’s waist. They ware both still out of breath but they have to stop before they went too far, there were other people in the house and they probably wouldn’t appreciate hearing what their make out session could have led to. 

~

The next week, Yeosang is at the airport with Wooyoung, about to say goodbye. 

“Good luck Wooyoung, I’ll miss you” Yeosang says, holding Wooyoung in a tight embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you more, I already feel sick” Wooyoung buries his head in Yeosang’s chest. 

“It’s only a week, it’ll be over in a blink, don’t worry about us, just enjoy yourself”

“Ok, I’ll think of you everyday and that will make me feel better” They let go and Wooyoung lifts his head for a small peck, an announcement calls for his flight. 

“Good luck with kcon, make sure to get more fans!” Mingi waves goodbye along with Yeosang, and Wooyoung disappears, heading into the plane. 

On the drive back Yeosang feels empty, he’d only been with Wooyoung for a few months but he feels like it’s been forever, enough to make Yeosang miss him a lot. 

The next few days go quickly, Yeosang hopes the week can fly by. He has school so his mind was occupied at least, so he doesn’t have to think of Wooyoung at all times. Even then, he still did. 

During lunch, Yeosang and San are sitting on the grass, eating lunch. Suddenly, Yeosang feels a sharp pain in his chest, so hard that he has to clutch his chest, gasping in pain. He still has food in his mouth and because of the unexpected attack, he couldn’t swallow in time so he ends up choking on his food, making his sharp pain intensify. San panics at Yeosang suddenly in pain and he quickly goes behind him and grabbing his stomach, attempting to do the Heimlich manoeuvre. It works nevertheless and Yeosang is no longer choking but his pain is still there and during all the commotion with him choking, tears had rolled down his face and he sits rolled up in a ball with them dropping onto the grass. 

San tries to get Yeosang to tell him what’s wrong but he can’t speak so he just holds him into a hug and after a few minutes, his pain has slowly faded away. 

“What just happened Yeosang, are you okay?” San is still embracing him. 

“I have no idea, I had this really bad sharp pain in my chest and now it’s gone but I have a headache now” Yeosang buries his head onto San’s shoulder, the sun being too bright for his eyes. 

He goes home early with a sick note and when he’s in bed, he’s just in time for Wooyoung’s live performance at kcon. 

He’s been checking up on him, the two sending messages every day and now he holds his phone, excited since the song starts and Wooyoung captivates him with his voice again. He watches Wooyoung singing his title track, treasure but Yeosang realises that he’s not doing the choreography, sitting on a stool and letting the back ups dance instead. 

Did he hurt his leg? Is he ok?  
Questions run through his mind when Yeosang texts him, hoping to get a reply when he’s free. 

Baby Yeo✨  
Hey Wooyoung are you feeling okay? I noticed you weren’t dancing today,,, has something happened with your leg?

Soulmate ❤️  
Yeah don’t worry about it, I just have some chest pains, I couldn’t dance today. I hope I can do it tomorrow though. Miss you ❤️❤️

Yeosang sighs a breath of relief, at least nothing wrong with his leg, but what was that about chest pain? Had he felt a sharp pain like he did? Was it the same thing? 

The next morning Yeosang wakes up so nauseous it’s a miracle he made it to the bathroom in time. Hearing Yeosang rush to the bathroom, Mingi runs in to help him. He hands a glass of water and some tissues then feels his forehead and cheeks, which were steaming. 

Yeosang’s head is pounding and Mingi shouting “Yeosang you have a fever!” Does not help at all. He feels like trash and wants to get into bed. He feels cold but his body is burning. 

He skips school that day, Mingi leaving him tucked in bed and after a long nap, Yeosang wakes up, still feeling sick but is unable to fall asleep again so he scrolls through Twitter. 

Singer Jung Wooyoung will not be able to perform today at KCON due to him not feeling well. 

Oh no, Yeosang gets off Twitter to call Wooyoung straight away, to ask if he’s okay, but he doesn’t pick up, hopefully, he’s asleep. Yeosang runs a hand through his hair, slightly stressed out due to the fact that they’re both ill and it hasn’t even been a week. 

A few hours later, Yeosang’s phone rings and it’s Wooyoung. “Hello?”

“Wooyoung! Thank goodness you picked up, are you feeling ok? You didn’t perform today, do you have a fever”

He hears him coughing before he replies. “Yeah, it’s just a small fever, how did you know? Don't tell me you’re sick too”

“Yeah, I have a fever and I was sick in the morning too, it’s only been a few days and we’re already like this, Wooyoung”

“I know, but just hearing your voice is making me feel better, it makes my throbbing head beat softer”

Yeosang agrees, when Wooyoung picked up and spoke, his nausea died down slightly, allowing him to breathe more easily. 

They continue talking for a long time, just enjoy the sound of each other’s voices, until Wooyoung has to hang up.

Mingi arrives from school and cooks some congee for Yeosang to eat, since he’s sick and his mum always made congee when he was feeling ill. 

He appreciates the effort but Yeosang feels so sick that he vomits it all out once he finishes and when Mingi tucks him into bed, his temperature rises and he has a sleepless night due to his whole body in pain. 

Yeosang wakes up in a cold sweat, his body aching. He clutches his chest and wants to scream but doesn’t want to wake Mingi. Gritting his teeth, he bears through the pain until he can’t take it anymore when a sharp pain stabs his stomach. 

Yeosang cries out, holding his stomach and wants to get up but he can’t move. Mingi runs in gasping at Yeosang’s sweat covered body, which was crouching down in pain. When he asks what’s wrong and where it hurts, he only gets a choked sob in return, so he carries Yeosang out of his room into the living room and lies him down onto the sofa and runs to get painkillers. 

Mingi feeds them to Yeosang and gets a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. “I’m going to call an ambulance, hang in there Yeosang”. Mingi says and he gets up to grab the phone but Yeosang grabs his hand, stopping him. 

“There’s... no use... need.. Woo.. Young”. Yeosang struggles to breathe as his pain intensifies. 

“There’s no time Yeosang! Wooyoung’s in Japan, the least the doctors can do is make the pain go away or something, I don’t know! But I’m not watching you die here.” Mingi says then gets up to grab the phone. 

He holds the phone, dialling the number when the doorbell rings. Multiple times. Mingi growls in frustration and puts the going down, doing to the door. 

When he opens it, he sees Wooyoung’s manager, holding a frail and sweaty looking Wooyoung by the shoulders. 

“Wooyoung? I thought you were in Japan, when did you get back?”

“There’s no time. Where’s Yeosang?”. The manager asks, Wooyoung looks like he’s struggling to breathe and Mingi quickly leads them to the living room, to Yeosang. 

Wooyoung is placed next to Yeosang on the sofa and he immediately grabs his hands. Yeosang, who had almost fallen asleep, opens his eyes to see Wooyoung next to him. 

He thinks it’s a dream but with their entwined hands, he can literally feel his fever being washed away, as if someone was throwing buckets of water at a fire, and it felt so good, he becomes so overwhelmed with the feeling of healing, that when he looks into Wooyoung’s eyes, he starts crying, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, which makes Wooyoung start too.

The overwhelming feeling of being healed so quickly when seconds before, both were on the verge of collapsing, exhausts them so in a matter of minutes, the two fall asleep, still holding each other in their arms. 

Wooyoung’s manager leaves, letting him stay for the night, saying he’ll pick him up tomorrow and it was getting late so Mingi has to move the two, one by one, placing them in Yeosang’s bed and closes the door. 

Yeosang wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, burying his nose on his shoulder, breathing in his clean scent and Wooyoung places gentle hands on his waist and they stay like that until the morning. 

When Yeosang wakes up, they are still holding each other, but Wooyoung is already awake and looking down at him, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Morning”. Yeosang says, voice deeper than the ocean. 

Wooyoung had never heard his morning voice and this is his new favourite thing about him, it was too sexy. He smiles down at the boy looking up at him and places a chase kiss on his lips. “Morning gorgeous, how are you feeling?”

“As if I wasn’t even ill a few hours ago, you?”. It was true, Yeosang has honestly never felt better, just looking at Wooyoung makes his insides replenish itself. 

“Me too, you feel nice”. Wooyoung holds him tighter as if he’ll float away if he doesn’t. 

They stay there for a few more minutes until they hear Mingi walk in, door opening slowly and tiptoeing in as if the floor was a minefield. They turn to face Mingi, who gets startled at them, clearly thinking they were asleep. “How are you guys feeling?”. He whispers, running to them and feeling both their foreheads, which feels normal. 

“We feel okay, Mingi, don’t worry”. Yeosang says and at that Mingi, scoffs. 

“Don’t worry? You almost gave me a heart attack yesterday Yeosang, then you!” He points to Wooyoung, “You come in as if you got back from war, shot and wounded, I called the ambulance yesterday for myself not for you two!”. Mingi finishes his rant, out of breath. “But I’m happy you’re ok now” and he bends down to crush the two into a warm hug. 

“Come on, I made breakfast, Yeosang you didn’t eat anything all week, you’re probably starving, I’m guessing you too Wooyoung”

Mingi was right, and as if on cue, both their stomachs rumble just by thinking of food, so they freshen up and run to the kitchen. 

“There’s just one thing bothering me,” Mingi says, stuffing scrambled eggs in his mouth. “How did you get here, you weren’t due to come back for another 2 days?”

Oh yeah, after all the commotion last night, he forgets to explain how he came just in time. “Well, my fever got really bad that they got a medic in and they told me not to perform so I cancelled my last performance. So, since I had no more events, I decided to come early to surprise you guys. Luckily I did because, on the plane, I got even worse where they even had to give me an oxygen mask and there was no time to see Yeosang the next day. So, as soon as I got off the plane, my manager drove us straight to your apartment and I miraculously came just in time because Yeosang looked like he was in a bad state”. 

Yeosang chuckles and takes Wooyoung’s hand “my hero” he whispers into his ear. 

“No mushy stuff here please I’m eating” Mingi fake gags. 

Yeosang is glad he came early. He has no idea what would’ve happened if Wooyoung hadn’t. He can’t imagine the doctors doing anything to help apart from pain relief and even then, he’d get worse, everyone knows that the only cure is to be in physical contact with your soulmate. 

Once Wooyoung’s manager comes to pick him up, Yeosang goes with him to stay over, since he’s never been there and Wooyoung’s been in his apartment countless times. Mingi was more than glad to send Yeosang off, saying he’ll invite Yunho to stay and that they’re going to have well overdue bedroom time, as Mingi worded it. 

They spent the whole day together, first going shopping, Wooyoung telling Yeosang to buy extra sets of pyjamas, clothes and a toothbrush so he could stay over anytime. It feels like a big step in their relationship as if Yeosang is moving in with him, it feels nice. On top of that, when they get home, Wooyoung cooks dinner by himself and Yeosang sits there just staring at him. He’d seen Wooyoung cook before but seeing him in his house, cook for the two of them feels strangely domestic, but good. And when they’re in bed, their arms around each other, Yeosang knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but in the embrace of his soulmate. 

Wooyoung kisses Yeosang’s forehead, then nose, then places a soft kiss on his lips, but only for a second before he sits up. “I have some... news, and a favour?” Wooyoung seems nervous so Yeosang also sits up, cupping his cheeks. “What is it, babe?” 

Wooyoung blushes at the nickname, then clears his throat. “So, basically... My company and I have been planning a world tour for ages, even before we met since I’ve been gaining a lot of popularity, especially internationally. It’s small and only for a month, we’d be hitting the States, then a few cities in Europe then back to Korea. I don’t want something like yesterday to happen to us ever again, I don’t know what I’d do, seeing you in pain” Wooyoung cups his cheeks, pulling their foreheads together. 

Yeosang knows what he is suggesting, and he could never say no to him, it was a good idea anyway. 

“So, I was thinking you could join me? My company’s really encouraging it to go forward but I’m too scared after what happened when we weren’t eve apart for a week, it-“ Yeosang presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course I’ll go with you Wooyoung, but I still have school s-“

“Oh! I’ve got it all sorted, we’re planning for it to be during the summer break so don’t worry your pretty little head”. Wooyoung is elated, having Yeosang join him means that he’ll be with him 24/7 for a whole month and just the thought of it makes Wooyoung warm inside. 

Yeosang finds it strange that he can’t seem to separate from Wooyoung, judging by the fact that he likes his own company and peace. But the thought of being away from Wooyoung makes his stomach churn. Being in his embrace made him peaceful and Yeosang was ready to move in with him forever. At this moment, he can’t understand how Mingi and Yunho live away from each other, even though he knows it’s because they’ve been soulmates for years now, and are better and being away from each other than new soulmates. 

~

A few months later and Wooyoung’s tour is sold out. When they find out, everyone in the company, including Yeosang and his friends, congratulate him with a surprise party. 

When it’s time for their first destination, Yeosang and Wooyoung bid farewell to their friends and fly off of the States. 

It’s Wooyoung’s first day of the tour and during the soundcheck, he tells Yeosang to go out for a bit. “I have a surprise for you, but you can’t be here now, so go exploring for a bit, and send me some sexy photos of you” he winks then pushes a confused Yeosang out of the door. 

He walks around for a bit, exploring the stores around the place, not going too far so he doesn’t get lost. He finds an ice cream shop and goes in since he’s feeling peckish and takes a selfie with the ice cream to send to Wooyoung. 

He replies to the picture immediately and tells him it’s safe to come back. 

Yeosang finishes his ice cream and goes back to the dressing room to look for Wooyoung, who he finds alone and when he sees that he’s back from his walk, he grabs Yeosang, pressing their lips together and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. 

Yeosang is surprised at the sudden intimate gesture, worried that they may get caught but when Wooyoung licks into his mouth, earning a gasp, all thoughts from his mind evaporate as he holds Wooyoung’s hips, kissing him back with equal force. 

The kiss is fast but it’s not desperate, instead, passionate. There is a certain sentimental feeling to the way Wooyoung runs his fingers through his hair and how his tongue explores his mouth. As if Yeosang is going to leave him after today, which wouldn’t happen in a million years. 

When they break apart, they still hold each other close, Wooyoung looking up at him, looking content. 

“I love you, Yeosang”

Yeosang’s heart skips a beat, he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s almost been 6 months since they met and, while it feels like they’ve been together for years, Yeosang sometimes remembers that Wooyoung is an idol and he was his devoted fan and he suddenly feels shy around him, as if meeting for the first time. 

His prolonged silence must have given Wooyoung negative implications as his face suddenly falls, barely noticeable, but Yeosang notices it and chuckles, kissing his lips once more. 

“Wooyoung, I love you so much, more than anyone can imagine”

And to that, Wooyoung melts, sighing a breath of relief. “Thank goodness, otherwise the surprise I have planned for you would have been really awkward” 

“What is this surprise?”

“Just wait a little longer my love” and with a wink, he’s gone out of the room to prepare for the concert. 

~ 

When the fans have all come in, the cheering from the audience is unbelievable. Wooyoung has 2 minutes before his time on stage and he’s never felt this nervous before. Yeosang gives him a warm hug, telling him it will all come out perfect. “You hear all these cheers, they all love you, so don’t worry and go wow the crowd!” Yeosang squeezes his hand and with a deep breath, he walks onto the stage, the screams getting louder once he arrives. 

The music for his song treasure starts and the crowd sings along with him, the two sounding majestic together. 

“That was my song, treasure, it’s personally one of my favourites because it’s about going through a journey to find a treasure. You don’t know what it is until you find it. And, I now know I’ve found my treasure, the love of my life, Kang Yeosang, who is with me, backstage right now”. Yeosang blushes furiously and his heart beats faster as the crowd cheers crazily. 

“I hope this song helps you discover your treasures, whatever it may be.” 

“My next song is one no one has heard before. It’s my favourite song, called light, which is about the feeling when you’ve found your treasure and whenever you’re together. Of course, mine is about Yeosang” he chuckles and bites his lip. 

“And it was also sung with Yeosang, and I want to share it all with you because this amazing feeling I feel when we’re together, I want everyone to be able to have that too. This is your surprise.”

The crowd cheers and Wooyoung hears someone from the crowd chanting something. He tries to listen closer then hears

“Let Yeosang sing! Let Yeosang sing!”

Wooyoung has never thought of that before, he knows Yeosang is a vocal legend but he doesn’t know how confident he is at singing live. 

“You want Yeosang to come and sing with me?” And the crowd screams yes in response. 

Yeosang watches from backstage, should he do it? Everyone wants it and would Wooyoung look bad if he said no? 

The staff come to him, holding a microphone, giving him permission to go up on stage. Ok. He’ll do it, for Wooyoung. With a deep breath, he makes his way to the stage. 

Wooyoung is surprised at all the requests for Yeosang to come and sing, but he’s not sure if he’ll be comfortable doing it so he declines. “I’m so-“ 

Just then, Yeosang walks onto the stage, microphone in his hand. “You called?” Yeosang says and the crowd somehow gets louder. 

Before Wooyoung can respond, Yeosang shouts “Everybody, give it up for Jung Wooyoung’s Light!” And the music starts playing, Wooyoung still staring in disbelief as Yeosang holds his hand, but sings anyway. 

When it’s Yeosang’s verse, he sings beautifully, looking at Wooyoung with a grin on his face. At the chorus, their voices mould together and the crowd cheers louder, loving the sound of their voices harmonising. 

When the song ends, Wooyoung feels like he’s in space, his fans are cheering his name, Yeosang is squeezing his hand, they just sang a song together in his tour. His heart swells, and the feeling is slightly overwhelming, and to show how happy he is, he pulls their entwined hands closer to him, which makes Yeosang move forward and he kisses him. 

He can hear the crowd screaming with joy, making him confident enough to wrap his arms around Yeosang’s neck then pull away, biting his bottom lip. 

With their foreheads still touching, they look at each other lovingly, and Yeosang can hear his heartbeat pounding even over the frantic audience. 

Then Wooyoung grabs his mic and screams “Kang Yeosang I love you!”, earning cheers and the crowd chanting “Woosang! Woosang!”

Yeosang goes backstage to let Wooyoung finish his concert and he feels giddy. He’s never performed in front of anyone, yet he felt exhilarated when on the stage, heck, he didn’t even know he could sing until Wooyoung asked him to in the recording studio that day. 

~  
In their shared hotel room, once both have freshened up, they lie down in their bed and scroll through Twitter to see feedback on the day one concert of his tour. 

‘Omg Wooyoung’s soulmate is a hidden vocal legend, the wommys want a mixtape. NOW’

‘Where can I get a Yeosang? Everything about him is amazing, Wooyoung I’m jealous!’

‘You did well Wooyoung, your first day was a blast! Wommys are proud of you, stay healthy, you too Yeosang!’

The response was amazing, and everyone loved the secret collaboration with Yeosang, begging them to perform together in all the stops of the tour. “What do you say Yeosang? Want to perform light with me on every stage?”

“It’d be an honour” Yeosang laughs, excited to perform again. Wooyoung cheers loudly, tackling him in an embrace and locking their legs together. He cups Yeosang’s face and softly strokes his cheeks “I love you, so freaking much Yeosang, thank you for coming to that fansign, thank you for loving and supporting me even before I loved you, just thank you for being you” Wooyoung blabs on, Yeosang getting slightly overwhelmed with all the sentimental things he was saying, so he kisses him to shut him up, not wanting to cry in front of him. 

“I love you too, so much” and Wooyoung kisses him again, also not wanting to cry right now, so they both show their feelings through the kiss, Yeosang’s hands roaming Wooyoung’s body, to show that he loves every inch of him. And Wooyoung breaks the kiss, moving on to his neck, lightly sucking to not leave a mark, but to savour the feeling of his skin against his lips. They savour each other’s touches that night, exploring for the first time as they give their all to each other. 

~

For the rest of the tour, Yeosang performs light with Wooyoung, getting more love every time. After the tour, demands for more music with his soulmate skyrockets, so along with Yeosang’s studies, he occasionally records a song with Wooyoung, going along to concerts with him to complete the duet. Even though everyone wanted them to become an official duet, people respected Yeosang’s wishes to continue studying and chose his own career, so he kept singing with Wooyoung a hobby. 

Wooyoung gains more and more popularity in the next few months and even gets his first win. Feeling elated, he goes to Yeosang’s apartment and is met with him and his friends yelling “Surprise!” And congratulating him on his first win, pulling him into a big group hug. 

“Thank you, everyone, for supporting me, I love you all!” Wooyoung says, earning a cheer from everyone. 

Yeosang walks to him, holding a cake. “Make a wish,” he says, motioning to the candle and Wooyoung wishes for his success, Yeosang’s success, his fans, his friends and family to stay healthy. 

When he blows the candle, Mingi runs and spoons some icing with his finger and wipes it in Wooyoung’s face, giggling and running away. 

He’s grateful for this little party and his friends, who are too good to him, especially Yeosang. 

Wooyoung puts the cake down to pull Yeosang into a kiss and there is a mix of cheering and gagging in the crowd, Jongho’s gags being the loudest. 

Wooyoung grins, holding Yeosang’s face closely. “My treasure,” he says, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Sorry it's a bit rushed and badly written... hehe  
I'm still new at this :(


End file.
